A basic robotic system includes a mechanical robot, a computer and software. The computer must be programmed with software that controls the mechanical robot to perform the required tasks for each specific application.
Although existing robotic systems are highly flexible machines, they are very expensive and time consuming to program. Existing robotic systems use obscure, proprietary, low-performance text-based programming languages. Specially trained programmers are required to develop the application software for the robot motion of these proprietary robotic systems. The acceptance and installation of robotic systems in industrial applications has been slower than anticipated. Because learning, writing and debugging these proprietary computer language programs is extremely difficult, industrial applications for robots have been limited to relatively simple tasks such as welding, painting, and material handling.
Most robotic systems are developed sequentially. First, the hardware is developed and then the software is developed. Sequential development is necessary since the software developers cannot test the robotic operating software until a functional hardware prototype is available. To overcome this delay, proprietary robotic hardware simulation systems have been developed that allow some simulated testing of the robotic software before the robotic hardware has been fully developed. Existing robotic hardware simulation systems require users to write a robotic simulation program in a proprietary programming language that is different than the proprietary programming language used to control the actual robot. Developers must first write a simulation program and then write an operating program that is a translation of the simulation program.
After the operating software is developed, the operating software and simulation software function independently. The independent operation of the operating software and simulation software is problematic because the simulation software is not revised when the operating software is modified. After the operating software is modified the simulation software no longer replicates the operating software, rendering the simulation software inaccurate and useless. What is needed is an integrated control and simulation system that automatically updates all system components when either the control or simulation programs are modified.
Another problem with proprietary robotic systems is that the operating software provides little support for diagnosing and correcting system errors. Accurate and complete documentation for proprietary robotic systems is typically limited or even nonexistent making it difficult for operators to interpret program error messages and correct system errors. In addition, many proprietary robotic systems have large numbers of similar components each producing a similar error message which can be difficult to decipher and distinguish. What is needed is a control and simulation system that can graphically diagnose system errors to simplify software error detection and correction.
Many proprietary robotic systems only provide minimal provisions for external communications and operate as self-contained “islands of automation”. Current proprietary robotic controllers typically only provide an RS-232 serial port for external communications. Intermediate machines are required to translate communication signals transmitted between the RS-232 port of the proprietary robotic controller and network transactions. More complex programs must be written when network communications are required and intermediate machines are used. What is needed is an integrated control and simulation system that utilizes non-proprietary network protocols for simplified network communications.